Keeping Hope
by historiangirl
Summary: After having a nightmare, Archie is sure Hope is in danger. Afraid for her life, he will try to save her before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

_A new story. Took me a while to manage to write this story. I hope you'll like it._

 _I don't own Class of the titans._

* * *

It was late at night at New Olympia. At the dorm, everyone was asleep, tired from their day. Archie was in a deep sleep, dreams beginning to slowly form in his mind. A smile began to appear on his face as he saw Atlanta in his dream. They were together in a park, a sunny day with light wind. He walked slowly to her. She was smiling softly at him, looking at him with love.

 _Help me._

Archie raised an eyebrow in his sleep, confuse. It wasn't Atlanta's voice and her mouth didn't move. In his dream, he looked around, trying to find the source of this mysterious voice. He walked away of Atlanta and he saw from the corner of his eyes Atlanta and the park disappearing of his dream, leaving a large plain with only the grass at the height of his ankles and the clearly sky to look at.

 _Please, I need help._

He began to move quite a lot in his bed, his sleep disturbed by this voice. Sounded like a girl, quite desperate. Somehow, he knew this voice, deep inside him. She sounded in danger and the hero in Archie desperately wanted to help her.

 _I don't want to die!_

Archie jumped when he heard her so closer to him. He quickly looked behind him and he saw the silhouette of a child being fused with a black and spooky thing. It looked like a mix of a ghost and a mist. Archie could clearly see that thing was slowly killing the child. He started to run to help the child when she raised her head, using the last of her energy to show her face. Archie stopped dead in his track, his heart skipping a beat.

 _Mister Archie! Help me!_

Archie woke up with a scream of terror. He was damp in sweat, panting. He started to fight with his sheets, completely stuck. He jumped when his door opened quickly and Athena jumped inside with her weapon in her hand. Odie was at the door and he stayed there, leaving the goddess the space to fight if needed.

''What happen here?!'' Athena asked, looking around, trying to find a monster or something. Archie sighed, rolling his eyes, still trying to free himself from his sheets.

''Never heard of nocturnal terror before Athena? It's also called nightmares.'' Archie said, finally free of his sheets. Odie chuckled at Athena's face when she heard the warrior. She sighed, not finding it funny.

''I swear to Zeus...'' She mumbled, a little vexed and angry. They all looked at the door's direction when they heard some running in the stairs. Atlanta came inside the room the first, slowly followed by the other heroes.

''What happened here? Is everything okay?'' Atlanta asked before Jay could even ask himself these questions.

''I'm fine. Sorry if I wake all of you. A... a silly nightmare. Still managed to scare me.'' Archie said with a sweet smile, rubbing the back of his neck. Atlanta sighed in relief and smiled.

''Silly? You screamed like you were killed. Need something to calm down or you're alright, buddy?'' Herry asked and Archie shook his head.

 _Help me._

Theresa jumped and discretely looked around. She was sure she heard a young girl voice. Somehow, this voice was familiar, like she knows that little girl's voice. She noticed from the corner of the eye that Archie was having a intense headache.

''Are you sure you're going to be alright Arch?'' Jay asked and Archie nodded. Jay stretched his back. ''Well, on that case, I'll be back to my bed. Good night guys.''

''I think you should all go back to bed. Also, is there a way for me to tell if you are having a nightmare or if you are really in danger?'' Athena asked and she groaned as she had her answer with the heroes' face. ''Alright. I swear to Zeus, you are quite handful.''

''Maybe not that handful, Athena!'' Neil said back, a little vexed and Athena rolled her eyes with a chuckle. One by one, the heroes left Archie's room to go back to Morpheus' arms. Atlanta was to leave when she noticed Theresa was still in the room, not ready to leave.

''Err, Terry? What-'' Atlanta started before she stopped with Theresa's smile.

''I just want to speak with your boyfriend. It won't be long. Night Lanta.'' Theresa said and Atlanta nodded.

''Sure. Night you two.'' Atlanta said before she used her speed to go back in her room. Archie looked at her, not sure if he wanted her to be in his room.

''What is it?'' Archie asked and Theresa sighed.

''Don't say I'm crazy, but I think I heard a girl voice earlier.'' She told him and Archie jumped in surprise.

''What?! You heard her too?'' He asked and she nodded.

''Yeah, I heard her, but I think we were the only one to hear her, I wonder why. Also, her voice is familiar. Do you know-''

''Go to sleep drama queen. You maybe caught a thought from my head without noticing it.'' Archie said, cutting her speaking. Theresa putted, feeling vexed.

''Yeah, maybe. Also, one more thing: if you keep calling me drama queen, don't be surprise I'll come back at you for that.'' She warned him, leaving his room. She closed the door and Archie waited until she was away to let out a phew of relief. He didn't want Theresa or the others to know about her right now. He was a little afraid to be wrong. He lay down on his bed.

''Please, be okay, Hope.'' He whispered, closing his eyes, slowly falling back asleep. As he fell asleep, Hope appeared, transparent, like a ghost, lying next to Archie. She placed her hand on his.

 _Mister Archie. Keep your hope high for me. Please, you'll need it for saving me._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Class of the titans._

* * *

It's morning in the city. Jay was with Theresa outside, trying to do some homework. Since it was quite sunny and warm, Jay proposed to study outside of the school. A lot of other students were doing the same. Even if he was focus on his English homework, he noticed Theresa was absent-mind.

''Earth to Theresa, do you copy me?'' Jay asked, passing a hand in front of her eyes. She jumped, coming back to her senses.

''Eh, what?! Did you said something Jay?'' She asked and he raised an eyebrow.

''I asked if you remember what chapter the teacher wanted us to read and analyze for next class.'' He told her and she quickly look in her agenda.

''Err, chapter 14.'' She answered and he sighed.

''Alright. What's on your mind? You know you can tell me anything, right?'' Jay asked and Theresa nodded.

''Yeah, I know. It just... I'm thinking about last night.'' She confessed and he raised an eyebrow.

''You mean Archie's nightmare or something else?'' He asked and she half smiled.

''Well, a little of the two. I heard a voice in Archie's room. A young girl's voice.'' She confessed and he thought about it.

''Are you sure it wasn't your imagination or a vision?'' He asked and she nodded.

''Heck yeah. I told Archie about this voice after you all left and he confessed he heard it too. But, the second I asked him about who she is, he called me drama queen and almost threw me out of his room. She... sounded so familiar. I heard her somewhere. If only he could tell me who she is.'' She explained and he smiled.

''I see. Terry, in case you forget, you and Arch are like cat and dog. No, wait, you are like young siblings. If he thinks it's a secret for him, he won't tell you a thing.'' Jay explained and Theresa putted, pulling her knees on her chest, looking away.

''Don't say Archie and I are siblings. We're all like a family, but I'm not ready to see Archie like my lil annoying bro, 'kay?'' She asked and he chuckled. ''I just wished he told me who she was when I asked him.''

''Well, keep hoping. He will-''

''That's it! Hope! She sounded like Hope!'' Theresa said quickly, making Jay jump. She quickly placed her books in her bag and stood up.

''Maybe you're right, but don't you think you should ask Athena if she heard something? After all, I don't think a goddess can hide from another goddess.'' He said and she quickly kissed him on the cheek.

''I will. Thank you again. Oh, also, math homework is for tomorrow.'' She said as she left and she laughed as she heard him groaned, totally discourage.

''Why didn't you warn me sooner?!'' He yelled to her and she just shrugged before she went to the dorm.

* * *

Theresa was running in the dorm, jumping some stairs off to go faster. She finally arrived in front of a door, out of breath, on the top floor. She took a big breath and knocked on the door. Before waiting for someone to answer, she opened the door. Athena was in the room, making a tapestry. The goddess looked at the door.

''Oh, Theresa. Need something?'' Athena asked and Theresa nodded, placing a hand on her other arm.

''Yeah. Remember last night when Archie had his nightmare?'' Theresa asked and Athena gaze went quite hard and bitter.

''Yeah, what about that?'' The goddess asked and Theresa took a breath.

''I heard a voice. I think it was Hope. Did you hear it? It was before you left the room.'' Theresa asked and Athena shook her head.

''Trust me, if I heard a goddess, you would have notice.'' Athena said and she crossed her arms. ''Though, it make a while none of the gods heard about Hope. Are you sure it was her?''

''Not totally, but I'm sure I heard a voice. Archie heard it too, but he won't tell me a thing.'' Theresa explained and Athena thought about it.

''Well, as I could see, you're not closer to him. He went to a run with Atlanta. She's closer than you. She could easily make him talk. Just wait.'' The goddess stood up and looked determined. ''Until then, I'll warn Zeus and we'll see if Hope is in trouble or not.''

''Alright.'' Theresa said before Athena left with her powers the dorm. Theresa sighed, hoping deep inside her heart that Atlanta will be able to make Archie speak.

'' _We can only hope it stop it.'' She said and Hope hit delicately her arm._

'' _Exactly.'' Hope answered with a sweet smile._

Theresa had a shiver down her neck as she remembered Hope when they were attacking the Seeper.

''Please, be fine Hope. The world needs you so much right now.'' Theresa whispered, holding her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Class of the titans._

* * *

Atlanta was running in the park, enjoying the wind on her face, freshening her with this heat. Archie was behind her, all sweating and panting. His face was red, slowly turning green as a wave of nausea hit him.

''Oh gods. Atlanta! Stop!'' Archie yelled as he stopped. He was leaning on his knees, trying the harder he could to not being sick. Atlanta looked behind her and she gasped in panic when she saw how Archie was.

''Archie!'' She ran to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. ''Are you alright? Need to sit down?''

''Yeah, please.'' He said, trying to get back his breath. Atlanta placed her arm around his shoulders, her other hand on his arm, trying to hold him and show him she was with him. She guided him on the grass and he sat down quite fast. She sat next to him.

''Were you feeling fine when we left? Honestly.'' She asked and he thought about that.

''I... I was... a little... nauseous.'' He confessed and she groaned.

''And why you didn't warn me?'' She asked and he looked away, lying on his back. He looked at the clouds, slowly moving.

''I thought... it was... to pass, but... it's... worst.'' He added, still panting. She looked worry and she sighed. She pulled her knees on her chest, holding with her arms her legs.

''You're a real dork, you know that. But, how can you be nauseous? What about your invincibility?'' She asked and he smiled.

''Err, Lanta? I was quite nauseous the first time Odie flew his plane. I had a bad sleep, that's all.'' He told her and she smiled, feeling quite relieve.

''Alright, but next time, warn me before we left, alright?'' She asked and he nodded. ''Ready to go back to the dorm or you want to wait a little?''

''Well, it's a good day, we can stay here a little before walking back to the dorm.'' He answered and she smiled. She lay down on her back, looking at the sky too.

''Fine. Though, I wonder how long I will be able to walk before the want to run come back.'' She warned him and he chuckled.

''I didn't dare to say that.'' He confessed and she quickly hit his arm. ''Ow! Easy on the hits.''

She laughed and he smiled. He closed his eyes and started to think about his dream. Was that a dream? Is Hope really in danger? His heart skipped a beat when Theresa told him she heard Hope calling for help. He was kinda happy she didn't recognize the voice. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to warn the others for now.

 _Mister Archie! Help!_

Archie quickly sit, making Atlanta jumping in surprise. She quickly looked at him and she saw he was looking scare. She quickly sat too.

''What the heck is your problem? Something wrong?'' She asked and he sighed, covering his eyes with his hand, trying to find his calm. He was lightly shaking.

''No... well, I don't think so. Sorry, a bad though came in my mind and it managed to scare me.'' He answered and she blew some hairs of her forehead. He looked at her. ''I think I'm ready to go back at the dorm.''

''Alright.'' She said as she stood up, stretching herself. He stood up and she smiled. ''So, by walking, you said?''

''If you don't mind.'' He told her with one of his sweet smile. They left the park, walking slowly.

While they were walking, Atlanta was waiting for the time Archie might told her what was bothering him. She knew he was like her, forcing him to say something was not a good idea. He might get angry at her quickly and it might turn a little too fast in a big arguing. No, Atlanta was not in the mood for an arguing right now.

They were arriving at the dorm. Atlanta was walking on the stairs, a little sad that Archie didn't open to her. She thought that maybe in the dorm, he will tell her what was eating him. Before he put a foot on the stairs, Archie looked down the street. An idea came in his mind as he saw the school.

''Err, Lanta?'' He asked as she was to open the door. She turned and she looked at him.

''What?'' She asked back and he rubbed the back of his neck.

''I think I'll go for a while at the school. I forgot to study something at the library.'' He said and she raised an eyebrow. She knew all his homework were done. He was doing them while helping her with her owns. Also, she knew they didn't have an exam soon. Either way, she was going to panic a whole week before the actual exam.

''Really? Need help?'' She asked, playing his game and he shook his head.

''I'll be fine. Also, I don't want to bored you.'' He told her and he started to walk away.

''You better go at the library and not go training. Either way, I'm going to kill you.'' She warned him and he chuckled. He signed her he got her warning. He was going straight to the library.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Class of the titans._

* * *

Archie was in the library, looking at the books in the shelves. He was glad not a lot of students were in there. Also, he found it funny to see satyrs and nymphs dressing up as normal mortal for doing the cleaning or putting the books at the right place. Archie took a dusty book and he sneezed. He heard a male chuckle.

''Bless you.'' The man said in a low voice. He had long red hair with a beard. He was wearing a black cap, a blue shirt, a dark blue coat and beige pants. Archie passed a hand under his nose, looking at the man.

''Hi Marcyas. Long time no see. Sorry we had to left you alone at the marina.'' Archie told him and Marcyas smiled.

''Don't worry, I'm not angry. Jay and Zeus explained to me all the situation. More, without Herry, good luck to transport me with the spell Cronus threw at me and that thing Neil did.'' Marcyas told the warrior. ''Also, did you catch a cold to sneeze like that?''

''Nope, too much dust.'' Archie answered and Marcyas noticed the book he was holding.

''Uh? _Pandora's Box, All the Mysteries_? Why are you ready that?'' Marcyas asked and Archie sighed.

''Guess I can't lie to you, but keep it to yourself. I don't want to worry my team for nothing. I'm scare for Hope. What can destroy Hope?'' Archie asked in a low voice and Marcyas thought about it.

''Hmm. Despair. Err, wait! You were talking about Hope, the goddess, or hope, the feeling?'' Marcyas asked and Archie shrugged.

''I guess a bit of the two.'' The warrior answered and Marcyas smiled, passing an arm around the young hero's shoulders.

''Alright then. Can you come with me in the secret wing? I'll tell you more. These shoes are killing me.'' Marcyas said and Archie nodded. While looking around to be sure no one was looking, they went to the secret wing. While they were passing closer to a table, Archie putted his book on it, no longer needed it. Archie helped Marcyas to walk to Zeus' golden statue. ''Thanks you.''

Marcyas took off his shoes. Where the feet were supposed to be, they were goat's feet. ''Anytime. So, about what we spoke at the library?'' Archie asked, staying up and Marcyas sighed, taking off his cap. On his head, there was a pair of horns.

''Sure. If you were speaking about the young Hope, I might have a idea for you. See, after what happen with Cronus- And no, I'm not angry, I swear!'' Marcyas quickly said as he saw Archie was to apologize. Archie showed his hands, in a sign to show him he got it. ''As I was saying, after the _fight_ I had with him, I went to relax around some gods. I heard a rumor about a lil goddess. Dysnomia.''

''Who is she?'' Archie asked, not recognized the name, his eyebrow raised.

''She's one of Eris' children. The goddess of lawlessness. She's like her mother, she love discord and anarchy. See where I'm going? Despair is in a way discord, hope's enemy.'' Marcyas explained and Archie was so surprise.

''What does that rumor was saying?'' Archie asked, a little scare of the answer.

''She wants to destroy Hope. That's what I heard.'' Marcyas said and Archie had the impression his whole body stopped to work. ''Archie, you can breathe. It's only a rumor.''

''I-I don't think so. Marcyas, say I'm crazy if you want, but lately I'm hearing Hope yelling in despair, that something is slowly killing her.'' Archie confessed and Marcyas was surprise.

''By Pan! You warned someone? Please tell me you did.'' Marcyas asked and he was un-amuse when Archie pointed the satyr. ''You're kidding me? You only warned me? Archie, if she's really in danger, the gods must know it and fast. Do you know how the world will be without hope?''

''Cronus' paradise?'' Archie proposed and Marcyas nodded.

''I wouldn't say it like that, but yeah, exactly. You must warn the gods and now. I won't do it since I gave my word, but hurry up. Why you didn't warn them the second you heard her?'' The satyr asked and Archie sighed, looking away. Marcyas could see clearly the fear and worry on the young warrior's face.

''I... I hoped it was just a dream. I wasn't sure if it was true.'' Archie confessed and Marcyas sighed, faceplaming himself.

''Well, go warn Hera, Hermes or something. Like, right now.'' The satyr said and Archie nodded. The young hero walked to Hermes' office. Before he climbed the few of the stairs, he looked at Marcyas.

''Marcyas... thank you.'' Archie said and Marcyas smiled, lightly nodded.

Archie opened the door of the messenger of the gods, looking inside, only his head visible behind the door. Hermes was working at his desk. The god looked at the door, hearing it opening.

''Oh, Archie! Can I help you?'' Hermes asked and Archie came inside, pretty shyly, closing the door behind him.

''Err, I need to warn you... and the other gods... err, it's-''

''Hard to say, eh?'' Hermes finished as he flew closer to Archie. The god was smiling and Archie was feeling a little more comfortable. ''So, tell me, what's the problem? Or maybe you want to speak with your mentor?''

''Err, I ratter speak with you than with Ares about that. It's... is it possible that I can hear a goddess' voice without the other gods heard it?'' Archie asked, knowing that asking this question was easier than explaining all the problem as he couldn't even completely understand it himself. Hermes thought about that, not expecting a question like it.

''Now that you're talking about that, yeah, it can be possible. With dreams, by telepathy, if the immortal has a strait connection with another person. Why you're asking?'' Hermes asked and Archie began to lightly tremble. He was right all along, it was Hope calling for help. He took a big breath, trying to give him courage.

''I-I think Hope is in grave danger.'' Archie confessed and Hermes was surprise.

''What?! How can you tell?'' Hermes asked and Archie rubbed the back of his neck.

''When I fought the Seeper, she got inside of me to give me hope. I think it created a link between us. Since last night, I'm hearing her calling me for help. I... I think only Theresa heard her, not Athena.'' Archie explained and Hermes thought about it.

''Athena is not that great in telepathy. That's maybe why Theresa heard her and not Athena. Also, I think you are not the only one looking for Hope. Athena came in my office 10 minutes ago, asking me if we had news of Hope. Theresa must have warned her.'' Hermes said and Archie looked at the god.

''So, did you got some news about her?'' Archie asked, trying to ignore that Theresa was checking too if Hope was alright. Hermes was unsure. He thought a bit, trying to find a good answer.

''Yes and no.'' Hermes flew to his desk and continued to work, taping on his keyboard. ''And the ones I got are not so good. I heard someone kidnapped her. But, it's a rumor.''

''Dysnomia.'' Archie said in low voice and Hermes raised his head with a little interrogatively sound. ''Sorry. I talked to Marcyas earlier and he told me about a goddess. Dysnomia.''

''Dysnomia? Yeah, I heard about her recently. She was still mad at all of you since you beat up her mother.'' Hermes chuckled and Archie gulped. ''But, you're right, it would be totally her style to attack Hope. After all, they are kind of enemies.''

 _Help me! I'll die! I don't want to die!_

Archie massaged his forehead, his headache almost worst than even. Hope sounded in total distress. She was even yelling in his head.

''Hermes? Can you send me to Dysnomia's place? Earlier, the best.'' Archie said, looking death serious at the god.

''Hope is in danger? I'll warn Hera, but I can't send you alone.'' Hermes said and Archie grabbed the god's shoulders before he could even leave the room.

''Hermes, you don't understand. Hope is dying. More we're waiting, more there is luck that she'll be death when we'll arrive. Send me first and send the others later. Please.'' Archie begged, really worry. Hermes sighed, knowing the young hero was right.

''Alright, but be careful. I don't want to have Ares or Hera on my back.'' Hermes said as he went to his keyboard. He quickly taped a destination and his portal opened. ''Archie, this place is really dangerous. It show all the things Dysnomia likes. Don't lose your hope.''

Hermes warned the young hero and Archie looked determinate. ''Don't worry Hermes. I won't.'' With these words, Archie walked to the portal and went straight to it, ready to fight everything that will come in his way.

* * *

 _Just in case you don't remember him, Marcyas is the satyr that helped the heroes in the episode Golden Boy._


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

Archie arrived in a hall, the portal closing behind him. He was surprise to see all was dark, almost black. On one of the walls, a graffiti of the sign of anarchy. He wasn't feeling quite comfortable, feeling a heavy atmosphere. He walked without a sound to a hallway. He was kind of worry of the fact that place might be larger than a castle. He turned a corner and he jumped in surprise and fear when he almost hit a statue of a man in armor, the spear in his direction.

He took a breath for calming his heart and he continued to walk. He stopped when, in front of him, he saw the floor was slightly different. He put a knee on the ground and looked carefully the ground. He passed his fingers on the ground and noticed the layer of dust. He understood that the lighter color of the ground in front of him was maybe a trap. Having a solid and stable position, he put some weight on the lighter part of the floor. He jumped and gasped in fear as the floor gave up on the weight. In the bottom of the hole, he saw a lot of spears, ready to kill anyone who might fall in that hole.

'Too classic.' Archie thought as he stood up. He took his whip and used the ceiling to go to the other side in one piece. He smiled when he noticed his plan worked. He jumped as he place his whip in his pocket. A part of the ceiling he used his whip on it gave up.

''This way!'' Archie heard from far away, coming closer. He quickly looked around, trying to find a place to hide. He saw a statue of a dictator that looked familiar. He quickly hid next to it, glad he was hide well enough, well he hoped it was alright.

''Look, the trap worked!'' A male voice said, quite happy.

''Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but it's the ceiling that gave up. Look.'' A old female voice said and the male voice groaned in rage.

''Argh! Freaking ceiling. I thought it was a great trap and this ceiling destroyed it. Can I kill someone?'' The male voice said and Archie closed his eyes, prayed to any gods he could thought of to keeping him alive, too scare to move a single finger.

''Maybe one of the prisoners if Dysnomia is agree. I heard she got a new prisoner recently.'' The woman voice said and Archie quickly opened his eyes, listening carefully.

''Oh, really? You're talking about that lil girl? I saw her. Dysnomia send her to the dungeon, in a special cell, I heard. Maybe she'll-'' Archie heard the steps and the voices leaving the place. He let out a breath of relief, glad he wasn't discover. He thought about what he heard and continued to walk to find the dungeon.

Knowing now that the place was guarded, he was very careful with any corner and he kept his ears in alert of any noises. He was high on adrenaline. He jumped almost to the ceiling, placing quickly his hands on his mouth to keep him of screaming when he heard clinging noises. He quickly looked behind him and he saw a woman with dark hair in pony tail. She was wearing a torn black t-shirt and a dark grey skirt with red long socks. She was in the middle of what was before a line of armors.

''You scare the shit out of me. I was closer to have a heart attack.'' Archie said and the woman giggled.

''Sorry. I was walking, I saw you and I didn't see the armors. Look like they're in pieces for now. Good thing.'' She said as she stood up, quite happy of herself. Archie raised an eyebrow.

''Alright, I guess. Who are you?'' He asked and she looked at him with a smile.

''I'm Atë. I'm the goddess of mischief, delusion, ruin, and folly. Also, I'm Eris' daughter. You, who are you?'' Atë asked and Archie gulped.

''Err, I'm Archie. I'm descendent of Achilles.'' He said and she raised an eyebrow.

''Are you one of the seven heroes, by any chance?'' She asked and he looked away. ''Look like you are. Wonderful!''

Archie jumped and quickly looked at her. He couldn't understand her. ''What? Aren't you angry about what we did to your mother?''

''Pshh! No way. Mom's fine, really. Harmony is the one to blame. Mom was quite shaking up, saying that her grampa didn't warn her about how resourceful you were. So, no, I'm not mad. I'm happy. Are you here to destroy the castle?'' She asked and Archie shook his head.

''Nah, that's not my plan... although I broke a part of the ceiling earlier by accident.'' He confessed, a little embarrassed and Atë gasped in pure joy. ''I'm here to save Hope.''

''Oh, the lil goddess. Yeah, sis got her yesterday. She was quite proud of herself. She wants to destroy her.'' She said and he nodded.

''I know. A satyr heard the rumor and told me. So, you're not helping me, I guess?'' Archie asked and the goddess thought a little, looking quite unsure.

''Well, I don't know. You are protected by Zeus and, trust me, I'm still remember how he threw me out of mount Olympus.'' She said as she massaged her head. Archie gasped in realization.

''I knew you name sound familiar! I heard about you. You told Hera to do something against Zeus and he punished the both of you. I don't remember what he did to Hera, but he took you by the hair and he threw you out of Olympus.'' Archie said and she nodded.

''Yeah. All because I prevent Hercules to be a king before his birth. Talk about anger. But, I guess he could forgive me if I help one of his heroes. I won't help you against sis, but I'll tell you were to go. Deal?'' She asked and he thought about it.

''One condition. If you saw my friends, tell them where to go too.'' He proposed and she smiled, quickly taking his wrist and forcing him to take her hand and shake it.

''It's a deal. Go to the end of the hallway. You'll find a large wood door. It's going in the dungeon. After that, go to the deeper of it. Sis' best cells are there. Good luck with ruining sis' plan.'' She said as she went to the opposite direction. Archie rolled his eyes, shaking his head with half a smile. He went to the direction Atë told him, hoping he wasn't tricked.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

Archie finally found a large wood door, like Atë told him. He opened it with all his strength, the door way more heavy than he thought. He sighed, taking back a little his breath. He looked to what the door was hiding. He saw a small hallway, leading to stairs. Archie looked determined and he started to walk to the stairs. He tried the harder he could to not made a sound. He was a little worry that the stone walls were going to echo at any sound.

He arrived at a hallway with many iron doors with a small window on it. Cells. Archie could heard clearly screaming, begging and cries from these cells. He sighed without a sound and went on his knees. He walked on all four, worry to get caught by prisoners. He bit hard on his bottom lip, his knees hurting so much because of the stones on the floor. He arrived closer to a door and he painfully stood up, his knees aching badly, quite bruised.

He massaged his knees and opened the door without a sound. He was glad the door didn't have any rust. He saw more stairs and he groaned mentally, his knees still aching a little. He slowly went downstairs, making sure not a sound was make. He slowly opened the door at the end of the stairs.

''You're an idiot!'' A woman yelled and Archie jumped in surprise. He carefully close the door behind him and went slowly to where the voice came from. He hid behind the open door, outside the cell. ''Fighting like that! In the middle of all this mess, you still won't give up.''

''I'll never give up!'' Archie's heart hurt him as he recognized the voice. It was Hope. ''I know someone will save me. I'm keeping hope.''

Archie had to use all his mental strength to not go in the cell and fought with all his might the woman when he heard Hope yelling and gasping in pain at a slap sound. He knew she was hitting and hurting Hope.

''You're hopeless. No one will be able to come here. Even if they did, my minions placed terrible traps and they are pretty good to find people.'' The woman said to Hope.

' _What the- When was the last time she checked on her minions and their traps? Even Herry can came up with better traps._ ' Archie thought, an eyebrow raised.

''You'll see. I know someone will come.'' Hope said and Archie jumped when he saw a woman leaving the cell. Archie guessed it's Dysnomia. She looked like Atë, but her head was half shaved and the other side was streaked blue. She was wearing a grey tank top with a black short shirt. She was wearing long black socks.

''Keep dreaming. You'll die soon.'' Dysnomia said, not looking back at the cell. She closed with magic the door and she left the floor. Archie sighed and took his whip from his pocket. He used the tip of his whip to broke the lock and he opened the door.

He gasped in surprise and panic when he saw inside the cell. Hope was lying on the ground, cover of bruises. She looked so weak and fragile that Archie's heart broke.

''Hope!'' He yelled before he ran to her. He took her in his arms. ''Hope, I'm begging you, wake up.''

She slowly opened her eyes with a groaned. ''Mis-mister Archie?'' She asked and Archie smiled. ''Oh, mister Archie! You came! I knew you'll come.''

''You were right to not lose hope. We need to get out of there. I'm really worry about your wounds though. Can you walk?'' Archie asked and Hope shook her head.

''No. There's no hope here and she hurt me quite bad.'' She answered and he thought about it. He knew the second he will try to escape, enemies will come at him. He couldn't fight with Hope in his arms.

''Hope? Do you think you can come inside me, like you did when I fought the Seeper?'' Archie asked and she smiled weakly.

''I can try.'' She answered and she turned to a shinny blue form. She went inside Archie and he felt a little boost of Hope. It wasn't like the last time, knowing Hope was exhausted. He smiled.

''Looks like it work.'' He said and he jumped when he heard a giggle.

'' _It sure work! Can you hear me?_ '' Hope asked in Archie's head.

''Yup, I can. You didn't do that when I fought the Seeper. Why now?'' Archie asked and she sighed.

'' _I know, mister Archie, but my powers were more powerful when you fought this Seeper. You only needed a boost of hope, not my guidance. Don't worry, I won't be noisy._ '' She told him and he smiled.

''Alright then. You're okay in there?'' Archie asked, a little worry for Hope.

'' _Like you said, yup. Your hope is irradiate right now. It feels so good._ '' She answered and he chuckled.

''We left this place and I'm getting you fast to Chiron.'' Archie said with determination, his whip in his hand, ready to fight.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Class of the titans._

* * *

He quickly exit the room and destroyed the door to the stairs. He ran upstairs and he found Neil arguing with someone inside a cell.

''Neil?'' Archie asked and Neil looked next to him.

''Archie! Finally. I was asking if someone saw you.'' Neil explained and they heard chuckles from the cell.

''Yeah! I sure told you I saw nothing, you idiot!'' The man in the cell yelled at the blond man.

''Alright, alright. You were right.'' Neil said as he rolled his eyes. ''By the way, what was your idea to run here without the team?''

''Jay's mad?'' Archie asked and Neil puffed.

''Mad? Not really. If Jay's mad, you should see Atlanta.'' Neil explained and Archie gulped, understanding what Neil mean.

''Uh oh. Where's the team?'' Archie asked and Neil shrugged.

''Not far away. They are inside.'' Neil said and Archie started to panic a little.

'' _What's the matter mister Archie?_ '' Hope asked and Archie sighed.

''I'm worry about what Atlanta is going to do to me, 'kay?'' Archie answered and Neil raised an eyebrow.

''Err, why did you said that? Also, how bad could Atlanta go before Jay stop her?'' Neil asked and Archie quickly realized only him could heard Hope.

''Nothing Neil. Sorry. Hope is in my mind and she asked something.'' Archie explained and Neil looked unsure.

'' _Err, mister Archie? I'm not in your mind, I'm inside you. It's... actually more complex and-'_ '

''Alright Hope. I got it. Thanks. You're giving me a headache.'' Archie said as he massaged his forehead.

''You really look crazy. Sorry to say that. Hey, just like that, is that my luck or the traps here are awful?'' Neil asked, trying to change the subject.

''No, they are awful. Come on, let's try to find the others.'' Archie said and Neil nodded. They were to left the room.

''This way! No mercy!'' A male voice was hearing from the other side of the door. The door opened and Archie was surprise to see some kind of drafts with skin looking like pure rock. They were wearing animals skins. Hope gasped in panic.

'' _Nordic trolls! Dysnomia's minions. Careful, they can be dangerous. I heard some of them love blood._ '' Hope explained and Archie sighed.

''Alright. Neil, be careful.'' Archie warned the blond boy and Neil giggled.

''Since when I need to be careful?'' Neil asked as he winked the warrior. Archie chuckled, remembering his friend's luck.

''Right.'' Archie answered with a smile before the two guys started to fight. During the fight, Archie groaned in anger and pain. Hope was encouraging him and making comments about his way of fighting. ''Hey, Hope! Can you stay silence for a while, please? It's difficult to concentrate.''

'' _Oh! Sorry mister Archie._ '' Hope told him as she got his warning. They managed to escape from the fight, a little too difficult to KO's them. Archie was guiding Neil around.

''So, any idea where the others are?'' Archie asked and Neil shook his head.

''Nope, but we have my luck.'' Neil said and, while turning a corner, Archie slammed by accident on Jay. The both of them fell on the ground, groaning.

''Ow! Glad we found you.'' Jay said as he rubbed his head. The both of them stood up and Jay sighed. Before he could add something, Atlanta went between them.

''You! You are so dead! Why you didn't tell me about Hope? Why you went here all alone? You better have a very good reason!'' Atlanta yelled, completely mad. Archie gulped.

''Sorry. I trust you, believe me, but it was an emergency. I found Hope. She's inside of me for now, like when I fought the Seeper.'' Archie explained and Atlanta still looked unsure.

''I'll believe you for now, but I swear to god, if you lied again, your grandchildren will see the mark I'll do!'' Atlanta warned Archie and the warrior heard Hope gasping in horror.

'' _She's not going to do that, right mister Archie?_ '' She asked and Archie giggled nervously.

''Nah... well, I think so.'' Archie answered and Theresa giggled.

''Nice to hear you Hope. Don't worry, she's just trying to scare Archie. She won't hurt him that bad.'' She said and she winked at Archie when she saw his confused face. ''Telepath, remember?''

''Ah, true. So, like I said, I found Hope and-'' Archie stopped his explication, his balance unstable. He managed to put a hand on the wall to keep on his feet while Herry hurry next to him to hold him.

''You're okay buddy?'' Herry asked and Archie looked unsure.

''I- I don't know. I feel... dizzy.'' Archie answered before his body gave up on hold on his legs. Herry managed to make him laying down without hurting him.

'' _Mister Archie! What happen?_ '' Hope asked, quite worry.

''Archie? You heard her, what happened?'' Theresa asked and Archie groaned.

''I don't know. It's like I don't have any energy. Like-''

''Oh no! I think I know what's going on.'' Odie said and everyone looked at him. ''Archie, in which state you found Hope?''

''Weak... beating up quite bad.'' Archie managed to say and Odie sighed.

''That's what I fear. I think she's stealing your energy.''

'' _What!? No, I'll never do that!_ '' Hope yelled and Archie groaned, holding his forehead in pain. '' _Oh, sorry mister Archie._ ''

''Well, he does have a point. Hope, are you feeling better than when Archie find you?'' Theresa asked and Hope gasped in horror. ''Okay. I hate to say that, but looks like you're right Odie. She's stealing his energy, but by her reaction, it's without her will.''

''What?! Hope... can she left his... body, mind, wherever she is?'' Atlanta asked and Theresa looked at Archie. He started to have difficulty to keep his eyes open.

'' _I can't. Not here. I'll die in a very painful way here. Also, I'm still quite weak._ '' Hope answered and Theresa thought about that.

''We need to leave. Hope might die if she get out of Archie here.'' Theresa resumed what Hope told her and Jay nodded.

''Oh, leaving so soon?'' A female voice was heard and they all looked at the direction. ''Don't think I'll let you go, not after what you did to my mom. Also, the guy with purple hair, give me back my prisoner.''

''No way! You are Dysnomia, daughter of Eris. I won't... let you have Hope.'' Archie yelled, a little exhausted and the goddess crossed her arms with a smirk.

''Oh really? Either way is you give me that annoying little shit or you're killing herself at the same time you're killing yourself. She's visibly stealing your energy. Give up your hope, you won't last an hour.'' She's explained and Atlanta jumped in front of Archie.

''If you want Hope, you'll have to get her over my dead body.'' Atlanta was quite serious, but was surprise as Jay placed his arm in front of her. She looked at his face. He was looking at the goddess the same was he was looking at Cronus.

''Over all our dead bodies.'' Jay corrected Atlanta and she smiled. They were to start to fight, Odie taking care of Archie, but Dysnomia giggled.

''Oh, come on. Didn't you hear what I said? Fight me and I'll just make sure the fight will be long enough to kill him.'' She told them and Archie started to whine in pain. ''See, he's already in quite in pain.''

''Who said we were going to all fight you? Odie and Herry?'' Jay said and the two heroes nodded. Jay discretely tapped Atlanta's arm and she took the hint. She ran the faster she could and she tried to hit the goddess in the face, but she grabbed her ankle.

''Nice try, missy.'' The goddess told her before she threw her away by spinning her ankle. Atlanta hit the ground hard on her side, letting out a sound of pain. ''So- Wait! Where are they?!''

''Uh? Oh, you're talking about Archie, Herry and Odie? They left while you were busy fighting with Atlanta.'' Jay explained with a triumph smile. The goddess looked so furious, like she could kill everyone by look.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Class of the titans._

* * *

''Hey buddy, think they are okay?'' Herry asked as him and Odie were running outside of Dysnomia's lair. Archie was in Herry's arms in bridal style, sweats running down his forehead. Herry looked at him. They stopped running and Odie sat on the ground. ''You're okay?''

''Massive headache.'' Archie whispered, fighting with all his might to stay conscious.

''Don't worry. We'll get you as fast as we can to the school. Archie, try to save some energy you have left.'' Odie told him as he was taping on his computer.

''I'll... faint. I... can... feel it.'' Archie tried to say and Odie sighed.

''So faint. We'll take care of you. You and Hope will survive, I promise.'' Odie promised and Archie gave a weak smile. He closed his eyes and quickly fainted.

''Damn, he wasn't kidding. He's already out cold.'' Herry noticed as Odie finally managed to open a portal. Herry and Odie quickly ran into it and they were in Hermes' office.

''Oh, by Zeus! Ares is going to kill me. He is-'' Hermes yelled the second he saw the three heroes. Odie smiled to his mentor.

''Don't worry, he just fainted of exhaustion. Say, we'll need help. The others are still trapped with Dysnomia.'' Odie quickly explained and Hermes nodded.

''Sure, just get Archie out of my office. I'm getting Ares and, if he saw his student in that state-'' Hermes began, visibly a little scare.

''Don't worry, I'm taking him to Chiron's office.'' Herry told him before the god quickly left his room. Herry and Odie looked at each other before they went to Chiron's office. Odie opened the door.

''Chiron?'' Odie asked and the centaur, looking at one of his books, looked at the door. He gasped.

''Oh no. What happened? Nothing about his ankle, I hope.'' Chiron asked as he went closer. Herry placed Archie on the couch and Herry shook his head.

''Nope, he's exhausted.'' Herry explained quickly and, without a warning, a blue glow appeared around Archie. After some seconds, Hope came out and fell quite hard on the ground. She was badly wounded. ''What the-''

''Hope! My poor child! What-''

''Chiron, please, check mister Archie and fast. Please.'' She begged, crying in worry. Chiron got the message and he quickly went to Archie. ''He is okay?''

''His breaking is sharp. It's all I can tell for now. Let me have the time to actually looking for any wounds.'' Chiron told the young goddess before the door opened. The other heroes came inside.

''Chiron, do you think you can- Oh my god! Hope?! Are you okay?'' Jay asked as he was trying to hold Atlanta. She had her arm around her side, looking in pain. Chiron looked at Atlanta and he sighed, totally discouraged.

''Sweet Zeus, have mercy. What happened to her?'' He asked before he continued his examination on Archie. Theresa went closer to Hope and the goddess smiled in encouragement.

''She landed on her side quite hard. She was quite lucky Neil was closer to her. That goddess tried to kill her a couple of time. Good thing Ares arrived quite fast to help us.'' Jay quickly explained. Atlanta rolled her eyes.

''Lucky? My ass. My side... is quite painful.'' She told him and Chiron sighed. He went away of Archie to his cabinets. ''He is alright?''

''Yes, but he's quite exhausted. Let him sleep. I'm just going to bandage his knees. They looked in pretty bad shape.'' Chiron said and Hope sighed in relief.

''Thanks Zeus.'' She said weakly before she lost conscious. Theresa jumped in surprise.

''Chiron, hurry up. Hope just faint.'' Theresa said and Chiron jumped.

''She what?! No time to lose. One of them, bandage his knees. I'm done with him. Bring him elsewhere, she's more an emergency than he was.'' Chiron said and Herry delicately took Archie in his arms. Chiron placed the rolls of bandages on Archie's stomach.

''Err, where I'm taking him?'' Herry asked as Chiron quickly placed Hope on the couch. Minus her deep wounds, she looked like she was sleeping with a soft smile on her face.

''Follow me Herry. I have an idea.'' Jay proposed as he passed Atlanta to Theresa.


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Class of the titans._

* * *

Archie woke up with a gasp, quickly sitting. He looked around and he found he was in the school, in the gym, on a bed. He was really confuse until he saw Atlanta coming closer.

''How do you feel?'' She asked and he rubbed his hair.

''I'm alright. Got a lil headache and... I'm quite confuse. What happened? I mean, I remember being in Dysnimia's lair, Hope in- Hope! Where is she?'' Archie asked in panic, starting to get up until Atlanta stop him, holding him by the shoulders.

''Calm down. Also, please, don't make me force, my side still hurt. She's with Chiron.'' She quickly told him and he looked at her.

''Your side? What happened?'' He asked and she sighed.

''You remember the plan to make you and Hope escape, right?'' He nodded and she sighed. ''I tried to attack her, but that damn goddess got me in the middle of my attack. She threw me away and I landed quite rough on the ground. Chiron said I was lucky my ribs cage didn't break.'' She told him and he shook his head.

''Must hurt quite bad. Do you know what happened? I fainted before Odie opened a portal.'' He told her and she smiled.

''Ask the boys after if you want more details. They told me you fainted because Hope drained quite a lot of your energy by accident. She almost killed you. She managed to come outside of you, we still don't know how. The boys told us that as soon she left you, she fell on the ground, almost K.O., badly beat up.

I swear, I never saw Chiron having a major panic attack. He was whispering that he'll need some vacation. He quickly looked at you, saying that you were just tired and Jay bandaged your knees since they looked quite bad and Chiron didn't have time with you. It's limit if he had time to cheek my side.'' Atlanta explained and Archie raised the blanket to look at his knees. They were bandaged. He looked back at Atlanta.

''Is she still with Chiron?'' He asked and she nodded.

''Yup, but I'm not that surprise. She's a goddess and I never saw a goddess full of bruises.'' She told him and he took his PMR. He gasped in pure surprise.

''What the- I slept during 4 hours!?'' He yelled and she giggled.

''Yep. A solid 4 hours. I guess Chiron is almost done. Are you alright to walk?'' She asked and he sat at the edge of the bed. While still holding the frame, he tested the strength of his legs.

''Looks alright, but I'm a little weak. Damn, 4 hours and I still want to sleep for the rest of the day. She really drained all my energy.'' He told her and she laughed.

''You'll take a nap at the dorm. Come on.'' She told him with a sweet smile. He quickly followed her. They went to Zeus' statue. ''Guys! Sleeping beauty finally woke up.''

''Finally! I started to get worry. You're okay Arch?'' Jay asked and Archie nodded.

''Still quite tired, but I'm fine. She's still with Chiron?'' Archie asked and the heroes nodded.

''Yeah, but you were right, she was so badly beaten. The last time I saw a god going KO so fast was when Th-'' Herry couldn't finish his sentence, Odie quickly hit him quite hard with his elbow on the stomach. ''Ow, Odie!''

''Did I do something?'' Odie asked innocently. Herry was to smash him when Chiron get out of his office.

''Chiron! Is she alright?'' Archie quickly asked and the centaur gasped in surprise.

''Archie! Glad you're finally up. How are you feeling.'' Chiron asked and Archie groaned.

''I'm fine, I'm fine. How's Hope?'' The young warrior asked as he came closer.

''Why don't you ask her yourself?'' Chiron asked before Hope literally jumped out of the room to Archie's arms. Even if he was caught by surprise, he managed to catch her in his arms. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and fell on the ground on his back.

''Mister Archie! Oh! Sorry! I didn't want to make you fall.'' Hope said and Archie smiled and quickly hugged her, surprising her.

''It's okay. You're alright and that's what matter.'' Archie told her and he broke the hug. They both stand up and she smiled, looking at the others. He noticed she had some bandages and band-aids on her, but she looked like herself again.

''Thank you for trying to save me.'' She told them and the heroes all smiled.

''No problem Hope. Glad you're in one piece.'' Jay told her and she nodded.

''Also, I'm so sorry mister Archie. I didn't want to-''

''It's okay Hope, it's okay. We're both alive, that's what important right now, 'kay?'' Archie told her, cutting her talking, placing his hand on the top of her head. She giggled and she hugged him.

''So, I'll say thanks. Thanks for saving my life. Thanks for coming for saving me.'' Hope was saying and Archie smiled.

''Next time, warn me clearly.'' He told her as he winked. She giggled.

''Not too hard to cure her?'' Neil asked and Chiron sighed.

''Tell me about that. The second she woke up, I quickly gave her some ambrosia and nectar. Good thing it helped her.'' Chiron said and Hope quickly hugged the centaur.

''Thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me.'' Hope told him and a tear fell down of his cheek. He took Hope in his arms.

''I'll never give up if I know there's still hope.'' He confessed and she hugged him.

''That's it. My heart is melting.'' Herry whispered in Odie's ear and the young boy tried his hardest to not burst of laugher. Atlanta, who heard what Herry said, rolled her eyes with a smile.

''I need to leave. My job in the world is not done.'' Hope said as Chiron put her on the ground.

''Hope, promise me to be careful this time.'' Archie told her and she nodded with a smile.

''Don't worry, I promise. Never lose your hope, all of you.'' She told them before she turned like a blue cloud, raised in the air and disappeared. Archie was still looking at where she disappeared. He was smiling.

'I'll keep hope. I promise.' He thought as he heard the others talking to each other. Atlanta went closer to him.

''You're okay? You look like you spaced up.'' She told him and he chuckled.

''Don't worry, I'm fine.'' He told her and she smiled too, relieved. 'I'll keep hope.'

* * *

 _Well, that's the end of the story. I hope you like it._


End file.
